


All the ways we fit together [ᴅʀᴀᴍɪᴏɴᴇ]

by naludiamond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Competition, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naludiamond/pseuds/naludiamond
Summary: In their final year, besides the house cup the four houses compete for, 12 people from two opposite houses are presented by a crazy idea. The only goal is very simple- get along. But, what if they decide to spice it up by pairing each Gryffindor with a Slytherin for 2 months? Everything is in the game of love, trust, and kindness.Harry Potter AU where Voldemort doesn't exist
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Tracey Davis/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ｓｏｍｅｂｏｄｙ ｅｌｓｅ

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I'm trying something new here let's see how long will I keep it up :)

_August 31st, 1997_

_Ministry of Magic, Minister's office_

_17:57_

✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*➥ _CAROLINE TATUM_

 ** _CAROLINE TATUM FELT ALONE_** all her life. Yet, sitting by herself in a dusk-filled empty room her heart ached once more with a familiar feeling. The desk she was sitting on stood right next to the large door. Caroline adored that door for it made squeaking noises with every push. Those squeaks would often be the only sounds she would hear in hours. She felt ordinary. Way too ordinary than she would like to admit. Minister's secretary.

Her office, as she took pride in calling it so, was no more than a large wooden desk in a cramped up room before Ministers. The room was always dusty and dim, the only light being the vanilla candles she liked to light by her side. A couple of small cupboards on her left were in a magical rustic style everybody in the Ministry loved. Yet, she loathed. Rather ugly portraits of great wizards would sometimes keep her company. But they could get rather annoying so Caroline found herself often turning them face to the wall.

It was such a bore working as the Minister's secretary. She accepted calls, she let people in and out of the Minister's office, and took care of papers she mastered with a quick wand movement. There wasn't much to do in this dark purple disgusting room. Her only job was to sit and look nice awaiting someone's arrival.

And so Caroline Tatum was once more doing her job- looking nice, sitting by her desk without much to do. When a loud bang filled the atmosphere and a man walked in. His beard was long and white as it spread down his robes. His eyes who usually showed the damage of a dangerous thing called time were now frustrated. His nose scrunched when he saw the blonde lady in her usual working outfit she loved- a purple coat that accented her curves. Her skirt got to her knees in the same tone as the beautiful coat. „May I help you, Dumbledore?"

„Dear Caroline, is Minister here? I need to speak to him immediately."

Caroline nodded and before she could do anything Dumbledore rushed past her into the ministers' office not caring enough to close the door behind him. She sat down calmly at her desk yet, coming closer to the crack in the door. Caroline Tatum was never an eavesdropper, no. This was simply a turn of events she happened to witness and there was nothing she could do to not hear what was happening in the room next door. Now, it would be wrong to hear only part of the story and assuming the rest, wouldn't it? So she moved completely next to the slight gap between the door and the wall that was separating her from this heated discussion.

„Calm down, Dumbledore, I'm sure you can find a new, acceptable Defence against the dark arts teacher" spoke minister calmly sipping on his tea

„The school year starts tomorrow"

„There are many teachers outside that would be delighted to take up on your offer, I'm sure"

„No, no, I need a good teacher" spoke Dumbledore more in his thoughts than to the man opposite him. The old man paced around the room, deep in his thoughts, the sound of his steps usually buff and shallow, now echoing; feeling as if he was going to make a hole in the floor. The hands usually peaceful were now shaking more from stress, Carolin thought than cold. Chapped lips under the white beard pursued as Dumbledore sank deep in his thought "There must be somebody" he whispered

Caroline Tatum was an ordinary witch, she knew. She has never exceeded anything, much to her mother's dismay. Her panic attacks held her back from everything life put before her, the fear of once more being a failure terrifying her to the bones. But, mother wasn't here now. No, they haven't spoken in years. Mother was disappointed, angry, loathful towards her firstborn daughter as always and Caroline ran away. Her life has never been better than from the day she left her home, 7 years ago. But, the only thing she knew was her teaching skills and most importantly her knowledge in Defence against the dark arts. She was familiar with the subject, it was her favorite when she was just a student at Hogwarts and she knew how much it would mean to Dumbledore. The dusk-filled room suddenly became sunnier, the feeling of freedom overcoming her body before she even proposed to such a thing.

She could do this, she knew she could. Merlin, anything to get away from here. So Caroline Tatum stepped forward, revealed to two wizards before her. Suddenly, all her courage went away as she found herself strangled without a voice beneath the strong gazes of the men. Her palms sweat one in another, her breath hitched and she left no sound. Her mother was right, she could never do anything without her anxiety and fear kicking in.

"What is it Caroline?" spoke Dumbledore calmly but Caroline felt no better. She stood in front of them like the moment she came in. It had been just seconds yet it felt like an eternity to her. "I- I could do it" she barely said before stopping to gather strength to continue "DADA is the only thing I was particularly good at when I was in school"

Dumbledore turned to the Minister who was as surprised as himself as they both scanned the vividly fragile woman. "Are you sure" finally said the minister and Caroline gulped the saliva that gathered in the back of her throat "."

Dumbledore nodded his head "then it's settled. Tomorrow, Caroline. Do not be late"

And that's how Caroline Tatum was now sitting at the teacher desk in her classroom, waiting for another peaceful day at Hogwarts to begin. The end of the school year was now only 2 months away and her favorite class was about to walk through the Hogwarts corridors for one last time. That class was truly amazing to her. The two houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin could never get along even if it was to save their life. The constant bickering, fights, and rumors flew around Caroline's head as sleeping dust. The rivalry between them always seemed to grow with every attempt of hers to get them to like each other. It never worked, did it? And soon enough she will never see them again. 

Maybe she will recognize someone's face in a Daily Prophet, in the halls of the Ministry or maybe, just maybe she will catch a glimpse of one of her old favorite students on the streets and remember the good old times. But the class she adored so deeply for it was her class ever when she got to Hogwarts at the start of this school year. In a matter of a year, she grew to love those young witches and wizards with all her heart and she was not going to let them go so easily. 

Oh, no. She thought. She knows exactly what she is going to do to pursue her goal. 


	2. 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐫𝐬

_"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭-𝐭𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞_

_𝐎𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠—𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠—𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐞,_

_𝐈𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐜𝐡𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐚_

_𝐈𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐛 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐞𝐚."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe, "Annabel Lee"_


	3. ᴘʟᴀʏᴇʀ 1: ʜᴇʀᴍɪᴏɴᴇ ɢʀᴀɴɢᴇʀ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player number 1- Hermione Granger  
> The know-it-all

_April 14th, 1998_

_Hogwarts Halls_

_Hermione Granger_

**_HERMIONE GRANGER NEVER THOUGHT_** she would be so afraid of leaving Hogwarts. Yes, she loved to study, and yes, she loved school but the more she thought about it the less she wanted to leave this breathtaking wizarding school. Maybe it was because she so dearly loved the concept of studying, but maybe it was because she was afraid. She was afraid of moving on and exploring new secrets of the wizarding world. The fear she would feel when thinking about the future made her breath hitch up and her palms sweat in the defeat of the hideous outside world. She would have to work, wouldn't she? But what will she do?= She doesn't want to have a job in the Ministry, she knew. But she didn't just want to be an Auror. Neither did she want to have her own shop, what would she sell for Merlin's sake?

The girls thought like that as she wandered the lonely halls of Hogwarts school. In 2 months it would all be over and she would have to find a way to move on. Without others, without anybody, and she would be alone. It sounded rather adventurous, now that she thought about it. The cold breeze swept around her making her shiver in the place she stood oh so calmly. Harry was somewhere outside playing Quidditch to take his mind off his problems and Ron was probably eating or having a class. Or doing both at the same time. She had always thought she and Ron would end up together. The whole school thought so, actually. Everybody believed they were made for each other like two pieces of the same soul. But, it wasn't like that at all. Ron and she did date, last summer for about 4 months and she stayed at the burrow that summer. But, it was rather awkward, Hermione noted.

They hardly held hands, for it was awkward for them both. At first, she thought he was just scared his hands were clammy or if he is afraid he is pushing it over the edge and that she is just shy because it is her first relationship ever, after all. She remembers one time, she brought him to muggle theatre. The dark movie room was filled with couples, just like them. A couple on their right, a grown-up woman, and a man held hands the whole time. Two girls before them shyly held each other close and the brunette pecked the blonde on the cheek. They kissed afterward, Hermione saw. When Ron and she tried so, her hands would hardly find their way around his neck and his fingers barely wrapped around her waist. When they kissed it felt _wrong_ as if they shouldn't be doing this. Not at all. Hermione thought she was madly in love with the ginger boy, and she had felt as if they are supposed to end up together. But it wasn't right. And one should never do what doesn't feel right,... right?

Still, she never experienced young love. It was a fling, a short thing with Ron. But they were both quite inexperienced at the time, and both wanted to take it slow. She wanted to take it slow, actually. But it didn't matter because it didn't last long enough for her to feel as if she had _lived_ her life. Padma and Parvati have, for example. Hermione reckons all the late-night talks in their dorms, talking about their dates, kisses, adventures with boys from Hogwarts. Padma still has a boyfriend, a Hufflepuff. His name is Pierce, or something as she remembers. Padma has always kept her awake at night talking about their private study sessions in the library that soon turned into making-out sessions in between the books. Professor McGonagall caught them two, twice in fact! And as much as Hermione wants to keep her reputation in school the way it is, she can't escape the feeling of loss, that feeling that maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad to have someone to passionately kiss, hiding from everyone, in the back of the library. Now, thinking about such a thing, her heart danced faster, her lips pursed as she kept imagining such an intimate scenario with someone special to her. Having him take her head in his hands, whispering something to her, then faintly yet with passion putting his lips on her to seal the kiss with force. The books resting on the bookshelves on the wall no longer served for that purpose but to hold her still when he pins her against it. Hermione felt wrong thinking about it, yet it made her shiver just imagining such a scene. It made her shiver only expecting his cold hands against her skin, keeping her up against the wall she now adored so much for it served for such a purpose.

Never would have Hermione admit to having such fantasies, of course. Nobody will ever know. It was her little secret to keep and imagine. Oh, Merlin, it felt so wrong yet so right! Her legs gave out in that instant, in the middle of the Hogwarts hallway, just thinking about her lover pressing his lips to her neck, giving her more pleasure than she ever imagined. Yes, she had boys kiss her neck before, she wasn't a prude. Yet, they never quite satisfied her enough for her to remember their mouths against her, her skin and the crook of her neck. And she wanted to remember someone. Someone _special._

Her mind fluttered with such fantasies, made her vision blurry, and she even closed her eyes only for a second to imagine it more vividly, she didn't even see when...

"Hello, Granger," a cold, known voice said

"...Draco"


End file.
